ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Touch! Generations titles
This is a list of video games for the Nintendo DS and Wii published under the Touch! Generations brand. Games for Nintendo DS The games published under the Touch! Generations brand for the Nintendo DS vary between countries. Organized alphabetically by title: | notes=*Includes one hundred public domain works of literature *Known as 100 Classic Books in North America *Developed by Genius Sonority }} *Developed by Fuse Games, the only company to develop a Touch! Generations title outside Japan }} in Japan *Later released on DSiWare in Japan and North America *Developed by Agenda }} in Japan and 'Personal Trainer: Cooking' in North America *Developed by Indies Zero / NST }} is a face training (also known as facening) game *Touch! Generations-branded title in Japan *Uses a "facening scan" camera (connected to Slot 2 of the Nintendo DS) to read facial expressions *Released as Face Training in Europe without an external camera accessory, it was only available for the DSi due to the DSi's built-in camera *Developed by Intelligent Systems in collaboration with Japanese beauty expert Fumiko Inudo }} in Japan *Developed by Namco Bandai }} in Japan *Supports the Nintendo DS Rumble Pak *The sequel ''Last Window: The Secret of Cape West, (known in Japan as ) was not marketed as a Touch! Generations title *Developed by Cing }} *Based around topics that include courtesy/manners, society, intelligence, and eventually traffic, art, and music *Retail pre-orders accumulated to over one million. , first week sales totaled 189,700,http://www.clubskill.com/Game_News/4460 and as of July 25, 2007, Common Sense Training has sold 1.53 million copies *Developed by HAL Laboratory }} in Japan and as 'Actionloop' in Europe *Re-released on WiiWare in 2008 *Developed by Mitchell Corporation }} in Japan and as 'Magic Made Fun: Perform Tricks That Will Amaze Your Friends!' in Europe *DSiWare versions released in 2009 *Developed by Tenyo and 8ing }} | release2=June 4, 2007 | release3=June 29, 2007 | notes=*Known as Puzzle League DS in Europe, and as in Japan *Developed by Intelligent Systems }} is a dictionary and a Japanese to English translator *One of the Touch! Generations titles *Developed by Nintendo }} }} Games for Wii The games published under the Touch! Generations brand for the Wii vary between countries. Organized alphabetically by title: in Japan *Includes 15 mini-games, divided into 5 categories *First Wii game launched as a Touch! Generations title *Developed by Nintendo EAD }} | release3=EU November 9, 2007 AUS January 17, 2008 | notes=*Known as 'Forever Blue' in Japan *The sequel ''Endless Ocean 2: Adventures of the Deep (known as Endless Ocean: Blue World in North America and as Forever Blue: Call of the Ocean (FOREVER BLUE( 2) 海の呼び声 Forever Blue( Tsū): Umi no Yobigoe)) in Japan was not marketed as a Touch! Generations title *Developed by Arika }} in Japan *Only released via WiiWare in Japan *Developed by Spice Games }} | release2=May 21, 2008 | release3=EU April 25, 2008 AUS May 8, 2008 | notes=*Bundled with Wii Balance Board *Includes 50 different activities, divided into 4 categories *Developed by Nintendo EAD }} | release2=October 4, 2009 | release3=AUS October 15, 2009 EU October 30, 2009 | notes=*Bundled with Wii Balance Board or separately *Adds 15 new balance games and 6 new yoga and strength training activities *Includes all of the original activities from Wii Fit *Developed by Nintendo EAD }} EU November 14, 2008Nintendo announces Wii Music date News // DS /// Eurogamer – Games Reviews, News and More | notes=*Includes 66 playable musical instruments *Compatible with the Wii Balance Board *Developed by Nintendo EAD }} in Japan *Bundled with Wii Remote *Released before launch of Touch! Generations for Wii *Listed as a Touch! Generations title only in Australia *Developed by Nintendo EAD }} | release2=July 26, 2009 | release3=AUS July 23, 2009 EU July 24, 2009 | notes=*Bundled with Wii MotionPlus *Includes 10 new sports games plus 2 of the original from ''Wii Sports *Developed by Nintendo EAD }} }} Notes }} References Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo-related lists Category:Touch! Generations